


Selfie Tag

by JenniferO



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and i still really like it, dorks being dorks, drabble babble, expect mistakes, josh being josh, we all know chris has a thing for privacy, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferO/pseuds/JenniferO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris discovers a certain someone's selfie tag... at a very bad time. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Tag

Chris sat on the edge of a crowded classroom, waiting for geography class to start. He had made what felt like the terrible mistake of setting his alarm an hour early - causing him to be fifteen minutes early to every class. Never again, he told himself with bags under his eyes.

Josh, Sam and Matt were sitting a couple feet away having a conversation, laughing as they happily made perfect fools of themselves, without any care in the world. 

Chris had turned his back to them and his attention to his phone. He scrolled through his Tumblr dashboard, usually feminism and anti-animal cruelty posts from Sam, politics and loud, strongly-worded opinions from Mike, music and night-blogging from Jess, and movie trailers and shitposts from Josh. With his friends' ideas of blogs, he had everything he needed.

Scrolling down for a few more seconds took him to one of Ashley's regular spams of aesthetic photography, quotes and song lyrics - with the occasional comedic gifset. 

Chris scrolled a little more and found himself a little shaken. Ash had posted a picture of herself, her iPhone pointed into a glass mirror, her reflection looking back, a relaxed, natural expression on her face.

He absent-mindedly pressed the "like" button and read that she had tagged "#new hat" and "#ash's face."

Out of curiosity, he went to her blog, found the "ash's face" tag and pressed it.

All different selfies, old and new, most he hadn't seen before and he was transfixed by every one. Unaware of the goofy smile that had made its way onto his face, he scrolled through them. She was so beautiful. The sleepover from a couple weeks ago, the "#I woke up like this" from two and a half months ago, the one of her looking tired with masses of books in her lap with the tag "#studying is fun" back when they were cramming for the SATs. He loved all of them.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last. As the mocking voice of his best friend sounded right next to his ear.

'Wow, Chris!' Josh exclaimed, who had been looking over Chris's shoulder at his phone, which he then ripped from his hands.

In a panic, Chris leapt up from his seat and spun around to see Josh a couple feet away looking at the phone screen and scrolling through all of Ash's old selfies - but not without showing Matt and Sam first.

'Chris, you- okayyy...' Matt teased, through laughter.

Chris was really bad at choosing his friends.

'Josh!' he called as he made his way towards his privacy invading friends through the maze of chairs and tables. 'Give that back to me!'

Josh laughed, 'Yeah, not gonna happen.'

Thankfully, Chris was tall and was able to reach Josh from the other side of a table and tear the phone from his grip.

'Madly in love!' Josh exclaimed, making light of Chris's embarrassment.

Chris shook his head and sighed. 'Dickmove, Josh.' He muttered, his face reddening.

'Madly in love!' He yelled again, raising his voice and turning a few heads.

'Shut up!' Chris went back to his chair and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Sometimes he felt the universe had cursed him with Josh as a best friend.

He looked back over and saw that Sam was giving Josh what looked like a "you went too far" talk.

He ran his hands through his hair, knowing that none of them will let him forget that for the rest of his life. Chris was really, really bad at choosing his friends.


End file.
